1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windmills and more particularly pertains to a new windmill for efficiently catching wind for turning an axle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windmills is known in the prior art. More specifically, windmills heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,861; 4,406,584; 4,776,762; 4,203,707; 4,142,827; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 342,074.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new windmill. The inventive device includes a support structure. The support structure includes a plurality of generally vertically orientated posts. Each of the posts is spaced from each other. Each of the posts has a top edge. A covering is positioned on and is securely coupled to each of the top edge of the posts. A first axle is elongate and has a first end rotatably coupled to a bottom surface of the covering. The first axle has an upper portion and a lower portion. Each of a plurality of vanes is comprised of a top arm, a bottom arm and an end portion. Each of the arms has a first end securely attached to the upper portion of the first axle and a second end securely attached to an opposite end of the end portion such that a frame is defined. Each of a plurality of panels is substantially rigid and has a front side, a back side, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. Each of the top edges is hingedly coupled to one of the top arms and each of the bottom edges is hingedly coupled to a bottom arm by a plurality of hinging means. Each of the panels is spaced such that a front side of a panel may abut a back side of a next adjacent panel. The panels may selectively move between an open position and a closed position.
In these respects, the windmill according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently catching wind for turning an axle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of windmills now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new windmill construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently catching wind for turning an axle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new windmill apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the windmills mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new windmill which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art windmills, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a support structure. The support structure includes a plurality of generally vertically orientated posts. Each of the posts is spaced from each other. Each of the posts has a top edge. A covering is positioned on and is securely coupled to each of the top edge of the posts. A first axle is elongate and has a first end rotatably coupled to a bottom surface of the covering. The first axle has an upper portion and a lower portion. Each of a plurality of vanes is comprised of a top arm, a bottom arm and an end portion. Each of the arms has a first end securely attached to the upper portion of the first axle and a second end securely attached to an opposite end of the end portion such that a frame is defined. Each of a plurality of panels is substantially rigid and has a front side, a back side, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. Each of the top edges is hingedly coupled to one of the top arms and each of the bottom edges is hingedly coupled to a bottom arm by a plurality of hinging means. Each of the panels is spaced such that a front side of a panel may abut a back side of a next adjacent panel. The panels may selectively move between an open position and a closed position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new windmill apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the windmills mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new windmill which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art windmills, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new windmill which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new windmill which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new windmill which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such windmill economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new windmill which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new windmill for efficiently catching wind for turning an axle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new windmill which includes a support structure. The support structure includes a plurality of generally vertically orientated posts. Each of the posts is spaced from each other. Each of the posts has a top edge. A covering is positioned on and is securely coupled to each of the top edge of the posts. A first axle is elongate and has a first end rotatably coupled to a bottom surface of the covering. The first axle has an upper portion and a lower portion. Each of a plurality of vanes is comprised of a top arm, a bottom arm and an end portion. Each of the arms has a first end securely attached to the upper portion of the first axle and a second end securely attached to an opposite end of the end portion such that a frame is defined. Each of a plurality of panels is substantially rigid and has a front side, a back side, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. Each of the top edges is hingedly coupled to one of the top arms and each of the bottom edges is hingedly coupled to a bottom arm by a plurality of hinging means. Each of the panels is spaced such that a front side of a panel may abut a back side of a next adjacent panel. The panels may selectively move between an open position and a closed position.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new windmill that efficiently catches air by providing a wall that is orientated perpendicular to the flow of the wind which opens to let the air pass through when the wall, or vane, is moving against the wind.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.